After Soul Edge: Homecoming
by jojoDO
Summary: Sequel to The Journey Home. After finally getting Sophitia back home, Taki prepares to head back to Japan. But Sophitia won't let her go so easily... TAKI X SOPHIE


**I couldn't resist. Enjoy.**

It was a long, painful journey back to Athens for Sophitia Alexandra, the hero who helped destroy Soul Edge, but there was one person who had made it bearable for her: a certain ninja who she now owed her life to.

Taki had arrived on the scene of the perilous battle between Sophitia and Cervantes, who was weakened after Sophitia destroyed half of Soul Edge. Though she fought valiantly, Sophitia fell and was on the verge of death when Taki swooped in and saved her, finishing Cervantes and destroying Soul Edge in the process. Since then, Taki had sworn to get the brave 18 year old girl back home to her family.

The journey wasn't without difficulties... but the two of them stayed strong and took every step forward together. Along the way, a bond of friendship and affection had formed between the two of them that would last a lifetime. From battling the fierce Soul Edge alongside her to tending her wounds, the aloof Taki had truly made a close friend in Sophitia... perhaps her first real one.

"Look, Miss Taki! We made it back to Athens!" Sophitia yelled excitedly, pointing to the big city in the distance.

"Hm, finally..." Taki muttered, a long sigh of relief leaving her lungs.

"Oh I'm so happy I could- OUCH!"

Taki's eyes widened with concern as Sophitia fell to her knees, clutching her body in pain.

"Oooh...I guess I shouldn't get all riled up, hee hee..."

"Oh boy... cmon, let's get you up."

Taki grabbed Sophitia's hands and helped her up to her feet. As she regained her posture, Sophitia stumbled forward.

"Whooa!"

The next thing they knew, Sophitia had her face buried in Taki's chest, her arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. Taki felt a warmth rush to her cheeks as she held Sophitia in her arms, the two of them frozen in the moment. Neither of them could let go... or perhaps neither of them wanted to.

"S-Sophitia..." Taki whispered. The young blonde finally picked her head up and looked into Taki's brown eyes, the redness engulfing her face as well.

"M-Miss T-Taki.. AH! Ummmm! I'm sorry!"

Sophitia quickly pried away from her and the two of them dusted themselves off, looking in opposite directions.

"L-let's get you back home." Taki proclaimed.

"Yeeeeees! Oooh I can't wait to get back to my warm bed!" Sophitia squealed.

Taki couldn't have been much happier than Sophitia that the journey was finally over. Of course, that also meant another thing...the two of them would go their separate ways. Sophitia must not have realized it yet, but Taki did. With that in her mind...Taki suddenly found herself wishing they had at least another day.

As they walked towards Sophitia's humble little abode on the other side of town, the two of them shared an awkward silence. Sophitia was finally thinking about what was next, and she couldn't quite find the words to say. In some ways, the end of their journey home was a bittersweet feeling. Even as they approached her house in the distance, still no words were shared. It wasn't until they made it to the front door that Sophitia quickly pulled a slick move.

"D-do stay for a while! Please, I insist!"

Taki scratched her head. "Umm... well okay. At least until you're nice and comfy."

With a smile, Sophitia turned towards the door and let her fist fly against the wood.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

It took a few minutes for the door to be answered, especially since company wasn't being expected in light of recent events. But when that door slowly cracked open and Cassandra laid eyes upon her older sister, her arm jerked the door open so fast that it nearly came off the hinges.

"SIIIIIIISTEEEEEEEEEEER!"

Cassandra tackled Sophitia as the tears poured from her eyes, hysterical squeals of joy ringing out.

"Oh Cassandra, I missed you... OOH! OWW! P-please, I'm h-hurt..!"

"Oh Gods, you are?! Ohh no!" Cassandra cried. She immediately let go of Sophitia and looked her up and down, noticing the multiple lacerations.

"Oh wow, let's get you inside. Hey, who's that?"

"That's Taki. She saved my life. Please, welcome her in."

Cassandra looked at Taki and made a gesture with her head signaling her to come inside. With a nod, Taki grabbed Sophitia and the two of them helped the blonde girl inside and onto the furniture.

"Ahhhhhh... my comfy chair!" Sophitia sighed with relief.

"I'll get you some hot tea! W-would you like something to eat?"

Sophitia looked up at Taki, who was just staring into the distance deep in thought.

"Would you please stay for dinner?"

Taki didn't respond.

"Miss Taki?"

It wasn't until she felt a hand on her shoulder that Taki finally snapped out of it.

"Ah! Wh-what is it?"

"Stay for dinner!"

Taki scratched her head a few times. "Is...is that okay...?"

"Of course it is! We can tell Cassandra all about our journey!"

And so, the three of them spent the evening eating dinner together as Sophitia and Taki told their epic tale. They told of how Taki witnessed Sophitia battling Cervantes, how she destroyed his blade and the shards pierced her, and how Taki jumped in and finished the job, saving Sophitia from certain death.

And then, much to Taki's embarrassment, Sophitia went into detail about how Taki bathed her, changed her bandages, and even allowed her to snuggle with her. Sophitia then emphasized how Taki may seem like a cold, distant person, but she was really a big sweetie. The more flowery words she spoke, the more Taki's head resembled a tomato.

"Yep, I owe this journey all to Miss Taki! I couldn't have gotten this far without her. She's such a good person!" Sophitia praised.

"I don't deserve all this credit..." Taki muttered, looking away. "The truth is, Sophitia is a much braver and better person than I am. She's a true hero..."

"Aww, Miss Taki..." Sophitia blushed.

"S-soooo you two... spent a lot of time together?" Cassandra asked, feeling a hint of jealousy towards this mysterious ninja Sophitia was singing praises of.

"Yep! We slept in the woods together for quite a while! Whew... and I've never even gone camping, hee hee!"

"I see..hmph..."

Cassandra suddenly got up and took all of their empty plates, stomping into the kitchen. In the midst of her jealousy, perhaps she was misinterpreting what Sophitia was saying.

As Taki and Sophitia sat at the table alone, the two of them finally took this moment to bring up the subject that they had been avoiding all evening.

"So... I guess you're gonna leave soon, huh?" Sophitia asked, a sad expression on her face.

"Yes... I must get back to my duties." Taki replied stoically.

"I see... w-well... I just want to thank you for everything. I can never repay your for all of this. You've been a true friend to me." Sophitia said meekly.

"You...have been a good friend too. Though I have never involved myself in others' affairs... I don't regret my decision to go on this journey with you."

With that warm little exchange, the conversation was temporarily halted.

As the night grew darker, Taki still had not left yet. Sophitia seemed to keep on making excuses at every corner to make her stay, though Taki wasn't complaining. It was hard to leave someone behind all of a sudden after spending so much time with them. But eventually, the two of them would have to face reality; life had to go on.

"Whew...I'm going to bed. If you need anything at all, let me know, sis." Cassandra said.

"Okay Cassandra, thank you." Sophitia replied with a smile.

"And sis?"

"Hmmm?"

"...Please don't ever leave me like that again."

Cassandra met her body with a warm embrace and a kiss on the cheek before walking away to her bedroom and shutting the door. Once again, Taki and Sophitia were left alone. The two of them stood in silence, neither wanting to say the next inevitable words and be gone from each other's life forever.

It seemed like Taki was going to be the one to finally say it...but Sophitia's next move countered hers effectively.

"It's getting late, Sophitia. It's time for me to-MMMphhhhhh..."

In the middle of Taki's words of departure, she was cut short by Sophitia's lips colliding with hers and locking tight. Whatever words Taki had were now gone as their eyes closed and their arms wrapped around each other. The powerful, intense kiss lasted for a few seconds before Taki finally pulled apart from her.

"Ahh! S-Sophitia..."

"I don't want you to leave yet...not just yet..." Sophitia whispered. She approached the ninja and gently embraced her, burying her face in her shoulder.

"Sophitia...what do you want me to do?" Taki whispered back.

"I want our last night together to be memorable. Be my lover for one night, Miss Taki... I want you, body and soul."

When Sophitia took her hand and walked towards the bedroom, Taki followed without hesitation. Since they started this journey, Sophitia had filled a special place in Taki's heart; she had melted her cold exterior and showed her the warmth of having someone close to you. And now she wanted to be closer... in the most intimate way possible. Taki wanted it to; she wanted to forever be entwined with the girl who had thawed her heart. For both of them... this couldn't be a better conclusion.

The door shut and Sophitia crawled on her bed, laying on her back.

"Will you make love to me, Miss Taki...?"

Taki's response was removing her scabbards and gently laying them on the floor. She placed a hand on her head and removed her ponytail, allowing her dark mane to fall down free from confinement. Her shoulder plates were the next to fall, followed by her gauntlets.

When Sophitia saw that Taki had consented, she proceeded to strip as well. Her headband flew off, followed by her wristbands, then her long boots were the next to go. Her shoulder plates were removed too, until she was wearing nothing but her thigh length white dress.

When Taki was left wearing only her skintight red jumpsuit, she crawled onto the bed and her body met Sophitia's as arms and legs locked tight. Their lips fused and soft moans whimpered as the two began to consummate the end of their journey.

Sophitia rubbed and squeezed Taki's thighs, sliding downwards and massaging her buttocks. Taki could feel Sophitia's touch through her skintight fabric as if she was wearing no clothes at all. She could feel Sophitia's modest figure grinding against her abundant chest and protruding nipples, the sensation as good as if her chest was bare. She indulged in all the sensations of Sophitia's touch, moaning as her hard shell was cracked and love filled the void.

Taki slid her hands up Sophitia's dress and felt the wet cotton of her panties. She was so moist that the cotton had stuck to her womanhood, allowing Taki to feel every inch of her labia through her damp underwear. She focused her fingers on that one spot, digging deep into the wet cotton and causing Sophitia to squeak from the intense stimulation.

"Hnnn..ahhh... k-keep... touching me... there.." Sophitia moaned.

Taki took things a step further by lifting Sophitia's dress all the way up and free of her body, leaving the blonde wearing only her white underwear. Sophitia shuddered as the cool air kissed her body, making her tiny red nipples harden. Taki looked her up and down, her golden hair plastered across her chest and her azure eyes staring; she was more beautiful than Helen of Troy or any mythical Greek goddess. Sophitia was a goddess in a young girl's body. There was something about her young, innocent, pure appearance, that just drove Taki mad when she looked in her eyes.

Seeing Sophitia in all her naked beauty ignited a fire in Taki that drove her mad. Her body collided with Sophitia's and lips met once again. Her hands found the rim of Sophitia's panties and she couldn't have slid them down quicker. When her glistening womanhood was bared, Taki reached her fingers down and pressed tight against her virgin folds. She slid her fingers up and down, the moistness oozing onto Taki's fingers and making them slicker, which in turn made her fingering that much more pleasurable.

"Ahh...ohhh...M...Miss Takiiiii..."

Taki leaned down and kissed her cute little nipples, alternating between left and right with each kiss as she quickened her pace rubbing between her blonde lover's legs. Sophitia was moaning up a storm now; she wasn't sure if she was waking Cassandra, but right now she couldn't restrain herself if she tried.

"Taki! Ohhh! That's...ahhh..that feels...good...!"

Taki knew no restraint herself as she fingered Sophitia hard and fast, no longer rubbing on the surface but penetrating her moist petals with two fingers. She pumped deep in her cavern, her fingers slick from the wetness that had accumulated. Sophitia could feel her walls clenching, preparing to open up like floodgates.

"Ohhhh Taki! Haaaah! Ahhhh! Takiiii! Something's happening...!"

Sophitia's body shook as her orgasm erupted, an electrifying sensation blasting through her with tremendous force. She had never felt an orgasm before, so it was a powerful, terrifying feeling for her.

"AHHHHHH! OHHHHH GODS!"

Panic overtook Sophitia as she squealed; she felt like she was having a heart attack! Luckily Taki was there to comfort her until the wild orgasm died down.

"Shhhhh... you'll wake your sister..." Taki whispered, gently kissing her trembling lips as her fingering slowed down to an eventual halt. Sophitia's loud, panicked pants eventually grew softer...softer...until she was finally breathing gently.

"Are you okay, Sophitia?" Taki whispered.

"Hah...hah...yes...I'm fine. Miss Taki...thank you for making me feel good." Sophitia panted.

"You're welcome. I... Sophitia, I..."

"Kiss me."

Since Taki couldn't say the words, she postponed it by leaning down and kissing Sophitia tenderly, a soft sigh traded between them. As their lips pulled apart, Sophitia stared into her eyes.

"Lay down against the pillow." she softly commanded.

Taki's body tingled when she heard those words; she knew Sophitia was going to pay her back, and the thought of it was turning her on big time. With a shudder of excitement, Taki rolled over and relaxed her head against the pilllow as Sophitia took over the show.

Sophitia crawled on top of Taki and straddled her waist, then put her hands on her chest and gently began squeezing. Taki tensed up at first, but a soft moan leaked out as Sophitia's hands squeezed and bounced her orbs in all directions. Since Taki wore no underwear under her suit, Sophitia's hands felt like heaven touching her through the skintight fabric. Her nipples poked out and the outline could clearly be seen through the fabric, allowing Sophitia to locate them with ease and rub her fingers on them.

Sophitia leaned down and pressed her lips right where Taki's nipple was located in the suit. A tiny squeak rang out as Sophitia gently kissed her nub over and over. Meanwhile, her other hand went down lower and began creeping between her legs.

Sophitia's fingers went down lower...past her abdomen...past her navel... down to her thighs... over her labia... until she felt her finger sink inwards into a slit between two folds.

"Can you feel that?" Sophitia whispered.

"Hnnn...haaah...yes..." Taki moaned.

Sophitia gently pressed down and applied pressure, her finger digging into the red fabric. She could feel the crotch area become damp as a dark stain formed.

"HNNNGH!" Taki cried out, a burst of stimulation pelting her like a rock. Sophitia shushed her with a quick kiss on the lips.

Sophitia worked her at an extremely slow pace, her right hand dancing across Taki's breast and the other hand sluggishly fingering her crotch area. The painful snail pace was driving Taki insane; she was close to begging.

"Ahh...ahh...h-hah..." she panted, her breaths short and quiet.

"Does this feel good, Miss Taki? I'm not very experienced..." Sophitia whispered with a chuckle.

"Take it off..." Taki whispered.

Sophitia leaned down and put her ear close. "Hmm?"

"Take my suit off...please...I-I'm begging you..."

"O-okay... here I go..."

It took a while to work out of the sleeves, but once the hard part was done, Sophitia was able to peel the rest downward like a sock. As she slid it downwards, she kissed the bare flesh that was being exposed. She kissed her neck, her shoulders... when her astronomically large boobs finally burst out of confinement with a rapid jiggle she stopped for a second and focused on those.

Sophitia knelt down and peppered her left breast with tender kisses, all over every inch of her abundant orb. She kissed a few times, then pressed her lips against it and gently moved up and down, her warm breath tickling Taki's nipple and making it stiff.

After kissing her breast thoroughly, Sophitia then used her tongue and got to work on it. She moved up and down with broad strokes, covering every inch of breast with saliva from the left end to the right. When she reached the middle, she gently swirled her tongue on her nipple, moving her nub around in circles.

"Ahhh...ahhhhhhh..."

Taki whimpered with each moan as her knees buckled; the dark stain on her crotch area was getting bigger and bigger with each feeling of the wet tongue on her nipple.

"S-Soph, pleeeease..."

"Oh! I'm s-sorry Miss Taki I got distracted, tee hee~!"

Sophitia ignored the gigantic boobs staring her in the face and refocused on peeling off Taki's suit. She went down lower, exposing Taki's abdomen which she left a trail of kisses on. Finally, she got it down to her waist and began sliding it down her legs. The red fabric went past her pelvis, exposing Taki's wet pussy lips which had a tiny droplet oozing from it. Sophitia went down the legs, dragging her tongue across it with each inch exposed. Finally, she worked the suit down to Taki's ankles and yanked it off, leaving the buxom ninja finally naked.

"Oh my gods... your body is so beautiful, Miss Taki..." Sophitia swooned, recalling the lovely memory of when they took a bath together and she had gazed upon Taki's mature features. Ever since that day, she had longed to feel Taki's naked form against her once again. Of course this time was different; she wasn't just snuggling with Taki... she was making love to her.

Sophitia's lips fell upon Taki's as she placed her hands on the now vulnerable breasts and began squeezing them to her heart's content. She squeezed and moved them in all directions, her fingers grazing across the nipples and pinching them between her finger joints.

"Mmm...mmmmph...ahhh..."

Taki's muffled moans became loud again when Sophitia pulled her lips away and started licking downwards between her cleavage, all the way down her abdomen until she reached her pelvis. A long stream of cool saliva was visible all the way down Taki's torso.

Sophitia's face was in close proximity to Taki's womanhood, and the smell of arousal drove her insane. She knelt her face closer... closer... until she reached out her tongue and slowly licked upwards between her wet folds. A howl of pleasure immediately rang out.

"Ahhhhhhhh~!"

The taste was pleasing on her tongue as Sophitia licked her there again, and again. She worked into a rhythm of sliding her tongue up and down on the surface, while she used her fingers to gently slide inside and begin pumping. She could taste Taki's nectar oozing on her tongue, and it only drove her to lick harder.

"Ahhhh! Ahhh...! Oh god I can't...ahhhh!"

Taki's body arched and a tiny trickles started spilling out as her womanhood opened and closed like a malfunctioning door. The contractions made her shake all over as Sophitia kept licking throughout the wild ride. When things finally died down, Sophitia picked her head up and looked at Taki with pleading eyes.

"One more, Miss Taki... just one more... please become one with me...?"

Taki knew what she meant, and she immediately gave a nod. "Of course."

The two of them sat up in the bed and stared at each other for a second, basking in each other's beauty in the moonlight. They hugged and pressed their bodies tight together as their lips and tongues became one. Sophitia's legs draped over Taki's as they fell backwards against the pillow, Sophitia on top of Taki. Their kiss didn't break for even a second as their legs wrapped tight and their wet caverns pressed together.

The orchestra of moans commenced as Taki and Sophitia concluded their night with mind blowing tribadism, their lips battling throughout the entire ride as their womanhoods grinded and smashed together. In the heat of their arousal, the orgasms didn't take long to start flooding as one final simultaneous moan was shared between them.

And then they fell back against the pillow... their bodies exhausted and drained.

"Hah...hahh...T...Taki...don't let go of me please..." Sophitia whispered.

"I won't... I promise..." Taki reassured, pressing her lips against the corner of her mouth and leaving a warm peck.

"Miss Taki... I'll miss you. You've been such a wonderful companion. I will always remember you..."

"And I'll always remember you, brave Sophitia. You've made me feel a way I've never felt before... and I'll always be grateful to you for it. I...I love you..."

"Oh Miss Taki... I love you too...!"

Their lips met one last time before the two of them drifted off to sleep.

When Sophitia woke the next morning, Taki was gone. She looked around the whole house, and she was nowhere to be found. Tears started to form as she accepted the inevitable; like a passing breeze, Taki had blown into her life and then left just as quickly.

"Sister, are you okay?" Cassandra asked, walking into the kitchen. Her eyes widened with concern as she witnessed the tears falling.

"Hey! Why are you crying? What happened?"

"Oh Cassandra...hold me..." Sophitia sobbed.

The two embraced and didn't let go as Sophitia let her tears fall. But they weren't tears of sorrow... they were tears of joy. She was grateful to the gods for bringing Taki into her life and letting them share a journey...and love together. Even if it was for a little while, Taki would remain in her heart no matter how far apart they resided.

 **THE END**


End file.
